Bleach Halloween
by Ice Prince Hitsugaya
Summary: I finally went back to fix the spelling errors. The Shinigami's Woman's Association is planning a Halloween party for the whole Seireitei, what'll be the costumes? And who'll win a costume competition.


Bleach Halloween:

This is my very first fan fic, I have no idea how this thing turned out, I just put it down and went with it; just tell me if it sucked or not cause I have no idea.  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own bleach of any of it characters.

The Shinigami's Woman's Association is planning a Halloween party for the whole Seireitei, what'll be the costumes? And who'll win a costume competition.

-Byakuya's mansion aka Woman Association Head Quarters-

"A Halloween party?" Nanao asked raising a brow, Rangiku smiled wide and nodded happily, "Of course, it'll be great" she exclaimed, "Are you sure about this? I'm pretty sure if we do this, our findings will be completely gone...how are we going to pay for the Christmas party that you want to do? It's only a few months from now" Nanao said looking at the latest update of the organizations funds. "I already know how we're going to get the funds for Christmas" Matsumoto said still with a wide smile on her face, "What's your idea?" Isane asked tilting her head to the side and raising a brow; "We're going to sell pictures of the Captains and Lieutenants in their Halloween outfits" Rangiku responded as she pulled out a camera. Each of the other members seemed to contemplate her idea for a moment but Yachiru made the decision for them, "Lets do it! We get free candy! We got to get the pictures and sell sell sell!" she yelled happily as she jumped up and down. Nanao sighed but nodded nevertheless, "Alright, we'll go with Rangiku's idea...but how are we going to get them to dress up in Halloween outfits long enough to get pictures of all them" she asked once again raising a brow.

"Wellllll, I have a few ideas...but I think the best way, is to hold a 'best costume' contest! And to make things interesting...everyone will be dressing up like their zanpakuto's!" Rangiku said closing her eyes allowing her smile to widen. "Yeah, that might work...but what about thous that don't know what their zanpakuto looks like? That Muramasa didn't take everyone's zanpakuto" Nanao questioned, "That's easy...thous people either dress up as what they would like for their zanpakuto to look like or they can dress up as their favorite zanpakuto" Rangiku said continuing to let her smile widen. Every member seemed to except this and nodded, "Alright! Yay! Yay! Free candy for meeee! Lets get some fliers out! We need everyone to bring lots and lots of candy for the party!" Yachiru yelled gleefully once again jumping up and down. "Actually handing out fliers isn't to bad of an idea, its not the best way to get the word out but it is definitely the easiest" Nanao said pushing her glasses up, "Nemu? Do you think you'll be able to print off a couple hundred fliers for the Halloween party?" she continued as she looked over at Nemu's seemingly emotionless face.

"I will do as asked" Nemu said with a nod, just then a knock came at the wall/door, they all turned to the direction of the sound, Nanao got up from her seat on the floor and walked over; "Who's there?" she asked suspiciously. "Its Captain Soifon and Lady Yoruichi" came the response, each of them let out a sigh of relief as Nanao 'opened' the door. "Soo, what have we been disusing today?" Yoruichi asked with a wide smile, "We're going to hold a Halloween party for everyone in the Seireitei, but now that I think about it, we should have all the Captains, Lieutenants and a few other select people to have a separate party just for them...us...you know what I mean" she said with a slight giggle. Yoruichi put a finger and a thumb up to her chin in thought, "A Halloween party huh? Hmm, sounds like fun, is there going to be any sort of special costume theme that we should follow?" she asked looking at Matsumoto; "Yep, we're going to dress up as our zanpakuto's, or how we think they'd look, or as our favorite, or maybe even-" "I think she gets the picture Rangiku" Nanao interrupted.

"So will you attend, Miss Shihoin?" someone spoke up from behind them, they turned around to she Unohana standing there with a gentle smile on her face, "Well, it really does sound like fun so yeah I guess so, plus...my zanpakuto wears rather, reveiling clothes, so that will be rather fun" Yoruichi said smiling more deviously. "I doubt that getting most of the shinigami population to attend will be difficult, I can only think of a few that we'll have to really convince" Momo spoke up for the first time, they all looked at her and nodded in a bit of a 'huff'. "Byakushi" Yachiru said putting her small hands on her hips, "My father probably will not attend as well" Nemu added, "Yeah, but I'm not sure if we really want him around a party in the first place" Soifon said bitterly, "Yeah no kidding, I think that the people we should concentrate on getting to the party are Captain Kuchiki and Captain...Hitsugaya" Matsumoto said, sighing at Toshiro's name. Everyone nodded and sighed as well, "Any ideas?" she asked looking from one the other, but none of them went beyond a shrug or a sigh until; "Well, I think I have an idea" Yoruichi spoke up, once more smiling deviously.

-Tenth Division Office-

"Hey Captain! How is your day going so far?" Rangiku asked with a smile as she leaned on his desk, showing off her, already showed off chest; "Paperwork Matsumoto, something you should also be doing right now" Toshiro said with a sigh. Rangiku looked at him with a bit of a pout, "Aww, come on Captain, you need to learn how to have some fun! How 'bout we go to a nice relaxing sauna?" she asked regaining her smile; "I'll pass" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Aww, why not?" Matsumoto asked pouting once more, "There's work to be done, and therefore no time to just lay around in a bath of hot water" Toshiro said looking back at the stack of papers on his desk. Rangiku sighed, "Your always so absorbed in your work, when are you ever just going to take a break and relax?" she asked putting her hands on her hips; "When you start doing your share of the paperwork and not dump it all on me" he responded slightly bitterly. "Hmph, well how 'bout this...if you come with me to the sauna, I'll promise to do my share of the paperwork for a month" she said raising a brow in question to what his response might be.

Toshiro looked at her and raised his own brow, "And I should believe that you'll follow through with it, why?" he asked once again rather bitterly, she looked at him in a fake insulted face; "Aww, your so cruel Captain...I promised, don't you even believe my word?" Rangiku asked pouting. Toshiro stared at her for a while but closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll believe you, just tell me that your not just saying this so I'll do what you want" he said opening his eyes and staring at her with them narrowed. At first she just smiled from her success, but then she thought about it and smiled wider when she decided to follow through with her promise; "Alright, lets go! Come on!" she said taking him by the hand and hurried out the door. "H-Hey, hold on Rangiku!" he said as he was practically dragged all the way to the sauna, "We're here!" she exclaimed as she stopped running and began calmly walking through the door with her still holding Toshiro's hand; "Matsumoto, you can let go of me now" he said as he pried her hand off of his.

"Oh you like having a beautiful girl holding your hand" she said giggling, Toshiro rolled his eyes and walked up to the counter, "Two for the sauna" he said in a sigh, the woman at the counter looked from Rangiku to Toshiro, but what Toshiro didn't know was that Rangiku nodded and winked at her. But when Toshiro turned to look back at Matsumoto the woman nodded and winked back at her, "Alright, two for the sauna, since its so close to the holidays I'll give you both a discount" the woman smiled. Toshiro started thinking about the holiday that was coming up and began to become fairly suspicious, 'She goes to a SWA meeting, then invits me to a sauna, and its right before that stupid holiday the humans refer to as Halloween...what is she up to?' he thought to himself. They walked through a hallway leading to the dressing rooms, Toshiro was looking around with caution and listened carefully for any sort of sound of movement, "You alright Captain? We came here to relax but it looks like your still really uptight" she asked noticing his lack of relaxation.

"I haven't had a day off in a while so I won't be easily unwinding" he said in a halfway truth, though she knew that he wasn't telling her everything, she excepted it anyway; "Well lets head to dressing rooms" she suggested with a smile. Toshiro nodded and walked into one of the small rooms, neatly placed his shinigami's outfit inside a basket and wrapped a towel around his waist, he walked out of the small room and instantly regretted not only walking out, but even going there in the first place. "Hello, Captain Hitsugaya" Yoruichi said smiling as she crossed her arms over her chest which was tightly wrapped in a towel that stretched down six inches above her knees; "Sorry there Captain, but we need you to...attend something, for our club" Rangiku said as she was also wrapped in a towel and crossed her arms across her chest. Toshiro looked around and noticed that not only were Rangiku and Yoruichi there, but also Hinamori and...Soifon? Toshiro looked from one to the other and sighed; "What do you four want?" he asked crossing his own arms.

"We're here to convince you to come to our Halloween party" Soifon said rather seriously, but she was slightly blushing from being dressed in only a towel, Toshiro raised a brow at each of them; "And none of you thought about just asking me if I would like to go?" he asked in an annoyed tone. They all went wide eyed, "But we didn't think you would want to go if we just asked" Rangiku said beginning to blush from their...miscalculation; "Well? Will you go?" Yoruichi asked smiling once more. Toshiro looked at them, turned away in thought, "I suppose I could, but I won't be wearing any sort of stupid costume" he said, finally looking back at them, they smiled and nodded; "Well, do you think that the outfit your zanpakuto wears is stupid? Cause that's the theme for our party, you have to dress up as your zanpakuto" Rangiku asked as she leaned forward and brought her finger up to his nose. Toshiro swept her finger away and sighed once more, "Of course his zanpakuto's outfit isn't stupid...it would look really nice on Shiro" Hinamori spoke up, each of them nodded in agreement; "Yeah, not to mention..." Rangiku started, "Cute" both Rangiku and Yoruichi said at the same time.

Toshiro growled slightly and turned away, "Whatever" he said as he tried to turn around to pick up his clothes, but he was stopped by Matsumoto grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the dressing room; "We can still take a nice sauna bath ya know, we already paid" she said dragging him down the hall as the other woman followed behind. "You mean 'I' paid for it" he said in a bit of annoyance, "Minor details" Matsumoto said as if sweeping his words away, she lead him to the girls side of the water; "Ran-Rangiku! This is the woman's side! I can't go in here!" he exclaimed as he tried to pry himself free. But even as he did, Yoruichi came up and pushed him inside, "Lady Yoruichi, this is highly improper" Soifon said as she watched the two women force the young man into the water, Yoruichi just smile back at her; "Oh, don't worry...Toshiro doesn't really mind, he's a growing young man, he'd have every girl in the Seireitei right now if they didn't think that he was already taken by his Lieutenant and his best friend" Yourichi responded with a giggle.

"Wait! What?" Toshiro asked wide eyed just before Rangiku and Yoruichi had finally and successfully pushed him into the water, "Actually I would like to asked the same question" Hinamori said as her eyes also widened; "Oh don't worry Hinamori, nothing that they say about us is bad, they just think that we both make cute couples for Captain" Matsumoto said with a slight devious smile. Hinamori seemed to think about Rangiku's words for a moment but excepted them with a nod, "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me as if I'm not here" Toshiro spoke up as he poked his head out from the water, but Yoruichi jumped in from behind him and grabbed him from around his waist, causing him to slightly yelp in surprise. Then Rangiku followed suite and wrapped her arms around hi shoulders, "Come on in you two...the water is great!" Rangiku yelled out, Soifon looked at Yoruichi's smiling face and slowly walked into the water, Hinamori stood for a moment with a blush on her face and also walked into the water slowly.

At first Toshiro was increasingly annoyed at Rangiku's and Yoruichi's childish behavior, but after a few minutes of 'sort of' getting used to them he began to slightly relax and enjoy the heat of the water. But then Matsumoto tried to suggest that they take off their towels, Yoruichi was about to comply but Toshiro told them that if they tried it he would freeze them instantly, "Aww Captain, your so uptight" she said with a giggle. The rest of their bath went much more smoothly considering the fact that they really did not want to be frozen naked in a sauna, "Well this has been a time, but I must be going, my division needs to fully complete its work and if I don't do it my Lieutenant certainly won't" Soifon spoke up as she stood up. "Alright Soi, I'll see you later...after we're done with cutie here" Yoruichi said with a giggle, Toshiro rolled his eyes and sighed; "I think I should also go to my division as well, without me or Matsumoto there they'll just-" he started but Rangiku cut him off with a hug.

"Oh Captain, your supposed to relax not worry about everyone else" she exclaimed happily, "Yeah, we'll leave in a few more minutes, so don't worry" Yoruichi said smiling; "Don't worry Shiro, I'll make sure that you'll get back to your division" Hinamori said with a light smile. Toshiro sighed and gave a slight nod, "Well, I just hope that I'll make it back there with all my limbs attached" he mumbled to himself, Rangiku and Yoruichi giggled at him; "Don't worry Hitsugaya, I'll let you keep...most of your limbs" Yoruichi said smiling deviously. After the few minutes passed they all got out of the water, redressed themselves and headed back to their respective destinations, "So Captain, how are you going to customize your outfit to look like Hyorinmaru's?" Rangiku asked as they walked together. Toshiro looked over at her with a raised brow, "You'll find out" he said simply looking back at their pathway; "Hmm, well I think your gonna love my outfit, it looks just like Haineko's...I'm so proud of it" she said smiling widely with pride.

-Halloween day, a few hours before the party-

"Do you know where my Captain is? I haven't seen him all day" Rangiku asked Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji as they stood around in their costumes; Ikkaku had what looked like a big white towel wrapped around his waist, his sword in its shikai state, and a really big...wig? Ikkaku actually did look like a decent looking version of Hozukimaru. Yumichika looked like an exact replica of Ruri'iro Kujaku, 'Well it figures that he'd take the time to make everything perfect for his costume' Rangiku thought as she raised a brow at him. Renji on the other hand...had a pair of green color pants that were actually made from fur, then his shirt looked like a much larger version of the snake boy part of his zanpakuto; "Interesting Renji, very interesting" she commented. Renji looked at her and gave out a slight growl, "Whatever, we can't all have beautiful zanpakuto like you and Rukia" he said turning his head, "Whatever you say Renji, but have you guys seen my Captain?" she asked once again.

Each of them looked at each other then back to her and shook their heads 'no', Rangiku sighed; "Alright, I guess I'll just keep looking...if any of you see him tell him that I'm looking for him, ok?" she said over her shoulder as she began walking away. They all nodded and gave her 'thumbs ups' as she went; she traveled around most of the divisions, asked almost all the people, even Hinamori, yet no one had seen the whole day. "Goodness Captain, where in the Seireitei did you go?" she asked herself out loud, "Who are you talking to?" someone asked off to the side, she turned to the voice and saw Hisagi dressed up as Kazeshini, he wore everything in the exact places, and just like Ikkaku he had his sword in its shikai state. "Myself...I'm looking for my Captain, do you know where he is?" she asked with a bit of a shrug when she said 'myself', "Actually, I think I saw him a little bit ago, but I couldn't tell if it was him" Hisagi said raising his arms as he shrugged as well. "Well, where was it exactly?" she questioned, he brought his finger and thumb up to his chin in thought; "I think it was somewhere around Sokyoku Hill" he said looking over at the large landmark.

-Sokyoku Hill-

Toshiro stood at the edge of the 'tip' to the oddly shaped hill, Rangiku arrived in a shunpo a few feet away from him, "Hey Captain, I've been looking everywhere for you, where have you been? I thought you said you were-" but she cut herself short when she noticed that he to was in costume. His robes seemed exactly as they should, he had even gotten the prehensile tail with the frozen tip as well, then she took a closer look and noticed that his hands, feet and neck where also frozen in the same fashion as Hyorinmaru's. But what she didn't expect was that his hair was dyed a teal green color, "C-Captain?" she questioned as she wondered if it really was him in the first place, he turned around and revealed the icy blue 'X' across the center of his face, and his...gray eyes? "Is that really you Captain?" she questioned further, as her doubts of him being her captain increased. He merely raised a brow at her, "Who else would it be?" he asked somewhat sarcastically, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped; "B-But you...how did you...where...when...huh?" she finished with a look of utter shock and confusion.

Toshiro looked down at himself, "Did I over do it or something?" he asked gripping parts of his robes with a raised brow, she snapped back to her normal look and started walking closer to him; "Oh no, its absolutely perrrrrrfect, you'll win the contest for sure" she said drawing out her 'r' as if it was a purr. Toshiro looked back at her and raised his brow higher, "Well it looks like you turned yourself into a replica of Haineko, I don't see many flaws" he said looking at her costume, she smiled at him; "Yeah, I trimmed and dyed my hair, and even got these nails to resemble hers" she said showing him her nails/claws. He nodded at her and gave a slight shrug, "But the one thing I can't get over Captain is that...you actually dyed your hair?" she said still not believing what she was seeing, he glanced up at his hair and shrugged once more; "I wasn't sure if I wanted to, but I just thought that since it'll only be for one night...might as well" he said. Rangiku nodded at him and smiled wider, "Well I think that it makes it even more believable...even I thought you might have been the real Hyorinmaru" she said nudging him with her elbow; "You ready?" she asked, he just nodded.

-At the First Division, where the Captains and Lieutenants party is at-

There was music that Rangiku had gotten from the human world that they call, rock, though she had also brought some that they call, rap, which seemed to get everyone dancing more then anything. Matsumoto was standing with Hinamori whom also looked like an exact replica of Tobime, Ikkaku still in his not exactly believable costume, Yumichika who also had a great costume, and Toshiro with his perfect look of his zanpakuto. She looked around at all of the other costumes and shook her head at some of them with some disappointment, but noticing the really good ones kept her in a good mood, like; Byakuya whom everyone had mistaken for the real Senbonzakura; Omaeda who had done a decent job at getting ever detail down...unfortunately he also had taken off his shirt. Rukia had also done an amazing job at her outfit, then there was Unohana...no one was sure whether or not it was her or her zanpakuto, if it was her then she did an incredible job at not only the costume but not talking to anyone as well. Though Ukitake had the outfit down perfectly, he just made it look rather goofy when he would bring out a set of fans, "Wow, there are alot of great costumes here huh?" Rangiku commented with a smile.

"Yeah, but there's also a lot of poorly made ones as well" Toshiro said looking over at Shunsui as a prime example, he did have a perfect replica of the older woman's outfit for his zanpakuto; on her it looked good, on him...it just looked wrong. Then there was Mayuri, he had decided to attend because he wanted to see all of the poorly made costumes, but he didn't realize that his was among the ones that had a terrible out fit; he had most of it down to a 'T' but he decided to add his own hat to it that made it look more like a mosquito with its head turned upside down. Matsumoto looked around further and saw Nanao, she had the costume of the younger women side of Shunsui's zanpakuto, she was standing with Hisagi still in his decent looking costume, and Izuru whom had also dyed his hair and had obviously gone through a lot to get his outfit perfect. And though she wouldn't admit it Soifon's costume was very well done, at first she had refused to wear something so...revealing, but after Yoruichi had told her to she reluctantly agreed

Yoruichi had quite the costume herself; it was a skin tight body suit similar to what she usually wears but not only where her back and shoulders exposed but also the sides of her stomach and thighs, and on top of all that she had a black over coat that clung to her every curve, but still covered her exposed skin. "Wow, Yoruichi looks great in that" Rangiku said with a small hint of jealousy in her voice, Toshiro glanced over at Yoruichi then turned to Matsumoto; "Yeah, it looks like she did well in making her costume. She nodded and smiled at him, "You want to dance?" she asked leaning down to him widening her smile, Toshiro raised a brow at her; "I'm not sure if that would be entirely proper Rangiku" he said looking away. "Oh I don't care, come on Captain lets get our dance on" she said happily as she shook her hips toward him, he stood there trying to keep himself from blushing; "I can't...I don't know how to...dance" he said silently keeping his stare away from hers.

'Here it comes, she'll start laughing any second now' he thought as he rolled his eyes, but no laughter came, instead she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her; "Don't even worry about Captain, no one here can dance...they just move with the music no matter what it may be" she said with an encouraging smile. He looked at her for a moment and gave out a sigh before he slightly smirked and nodded, "Yay! Lets go!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand and dragging him to the area of the floor for dancing. Rangiku immediately began moving her body very seductively but still in tune with the music playing, Toshiro stood for a moment and just watched everyone around him, he mimicked a few movements from other people and began to move at his own accord. Rangiku noticed this and began dancing closer to him, Toshiro began moving in sync with the music, he was dancing with moves that seemed similar to ones in the 'Step Up' movies; he didn't know why but those where the movements that he felt most comfortable doing.

Within minutes Toshiro felt like a completely different person, he just moved without thinking and just let the music become his guide, by the time he realized what he was doing a crowd had gathered around him and Rangiku. They began chanting their names and before Toshiro could stop himself he suddenly jumped up and did a back flip over Rangiku as she did a cart wheel below him, when they landed the song ended and the crowd erupted into cheers, Toshiro became wide eyed and looked around at all of the cheering faces. "What the hell happened to me?" he question to himself out loud, "You became the best dancer in all of Soul Society" Yoruichi said as she walked up to him, "Yeah...no kidding" Rangiku said as she walked over to him as well, slightly out of breath. "Wow Shiro, I never knew you were such an incredible dancer" Hinamori said as she too came up to him, "He he, you really are quite the charmer aren't you Hitsugaya?" Yoruichi said leaning on him as her breasts rested on the back of his ice covered neck; "Oh! I didn't know that was real ice" she yelped as she jumped back but leaned back on him again anyway.

"Even though the ice is cold...you make me hot" Yoruichi said in a giggle, Toshiro's eyes became wide in shock, "He he, I love your reaction...its even more priceless then Ichigo's, but you are incredibly cute when your flustered" she said gripping him tighter. Rangiku looked from her captain to Yoruichi then to Hinamori whom was slightly blushing, "Oh the contest!" Yoruichi suddenly said finally letting Toshiro go; "Oh yeah! We have to take the pictures too" Rangiku reminded her. Yoruichi nodded and looked back at Toshiro, "We'll have to continue this a little later, maybe all four of us can 'hang out' after the party calms down" she said with a wink as she walked away; "Why does she...treat me like that?" Toshiro asked raising a brow. Rangiku and Hinamori looked at him and raised their own brows, "What?" he asked looking at each of them; "Well its obvious that she lifsh yomf" Hinamori said but was muffled by Rangiku's hand for the last two words. "I already know that, I just want to know why?" he asked still knowing what she said despite Matsumoto's effort, "Wellll, it the same reason every other girl in the Seireitei does" Rangiku said trying to avoid him.

Toshiro raised his brow once more and sighed, "Hmph, whatever, I just don't want to have everyone thinking that I have some sort of harem going on or something" he said with seriousness and sarcasm in his voice. Rangiku giggled to herself, "Yeah, cause that would be absolutely terrible, right?" she said nudging him with her elbow, he looked at her and sighed again; "Anyway, I think I need a drink" he said as his voice slightly cracked from being so dry. Hinamori pointed over to one of the tables, "The punch is right over there" she said as she swung one of her bells in the direction as well; "Thanks Hinamori" he said walking over to the table. "Did you get the pictures?" Matsumoto asked Hinamori as she leaned down to her ear, Hinamori nodded and swiftly handed Rangiku a camera; "Yep, I hate doing this to Shiro, but these pictures of his dancing will increase our sales ten fold" Hinamori said rather happily, Rangiku nodded to her and smiled, "If not twenty fold" she said as she hid the camera in her breasts as Toshiro walked up to them, a cup of punch in his hand.

"Alright everyone! Its time for the best costume contest! Everyone line up by me! We'll take your picture first! Then our judges will pick the best three and choose the winner judging by everyone's applause!" Yoruichi announced on a speaker phone. Everyone lined up to get their pictures taken and then lined up to get judge by the judges, whom were; the Head Captain, dressed in his normal shinigami's outfit, Unohana...or Minazuki, its hard to tell, then there was Ukitake still in his great costume but also with his fans out waving out in front of his face. The judges walked back and forth through each of the contestants and ended up choosing Toshiro, Byakuya, and Rangiku, and when the decision was final Yumichika began to slightly cry, commenting how ugly he must have looked right then and how next time he would be the most beautiful out of them all. Then they made their way up to Sokyoku Hill and Yoruichi had all the shinigami surround them, "Alright now! Who hear thinks Byakuya's costume is the best?" Yoruichi asked the crowd as a huge cheer came up from the crowd.

"Alright! Alright! Not bad! Not bad! How about Rangiku?" she asked as another huge cheer came from the crowd, mostly from guys, and had seemed to beet Byakuya's cheer...not by much though. "Alright! That was a good one! Now how about...Toshiro!" she asked as the biggest and loudest cheer came up from the crowd, mostly from girls, Toshiro's cheer was so loud that it fell as if the whole hill was shaking from the noise. "ALRIGHT! Nice job Toshiro! You are the winner of this years Halloween Costume Contest! Your prize is this whole sack full of candy!" she announced as she pulled a large red cape off of a now really small sack of candy. It was now only halfway full because within the sack was Yachiru munching on four different candies at once, "YACHIRU!" just about everyone yelled as the small girl pulled out a sucker out of her mouth and held it out to Toshiro. But he just smiled at her, walked over to her, patted her on the head, whispered something in her ear, making her jump out of the sack, pick it up and walk up to everyone handing them a hand full of candy, they took it and looked back at Toshiro with raised brows.

"Don't worry, I'm not much of a candy person, this way it'll all get eaten and everyone gets a little piece of victory" Toshiro said with an actual smile, everyone cheered for him as Yachiru continued to happily hand out candy and shove a hand full into her mouth every once in a while. Rangiku, Hinamori and Yoruichi walked over to Toshiro with smiles on their faces, "That was really sweet of you Toshiro" Rangiku said leaning on his neck, "He he, for something so simple, you made it very inspirational" Yoruichi giggled as she leaned on his shoulder. "Yeah, I think that everyone is going to love you even more" Hinamori said as she wrapped her arm around his arm, opposite of Yoruichi; "Well, I wouldn't have been able to finish the bag even if I had the rest of my after-life to do it" Toshiro said as he continued to smile. "I'm glad to see you smiling Captain, it really looks good on you" Rangiku said smiling at him, "I second that notion" Yoruichi added with a light giggle; "And I guess I'll third that notion" Hinamori said smiling, Toshiro looked from one to the other and sighed; "Well it could be worse" he said with a shrug as the three women began to laugh.

"Happy Halloween you three" Toshiro said looking at each of them, "Happy Halloween Toshiro" the three women said at the same time.

-End-

I just threw this together in two days so there will probably be a lot of errors, if enough people like it I might go back and fix them...I don't expect it though. But please review and comment on it.


End file.
